Le Destin de Lisa : Pour toujours
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Un adieu... Le destin de Lisa


Pour toujours

By DarkAthena

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps déjà il lui tenait ainsi la main, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait la lâcher. La peur de la perdre le tiraillait plus que tout. Il pensait que tant qu'il serrait sa main, elle resterait encore avec lui.

Mais comment lutter contre l'inéluctable ?

Elle était là, étendue sur ce lit d'hôpital, luttant pour ses derniers instants contre la maladie qui l'avait frappée quelques mois plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncée l'issue fatale qui l'attendait, il l'avait refusé avec toute la violence du désespoir qui l'avait saisit. Mais une fois encore, comme toujours, elle l'avait raisonné.

Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait bercé tendrement, le rassurant. Elle était sereine face à l'épreuve qui se présentait à elle. Elle n'avait pas peur. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle lui avait simplement répondu que le fait qu'il l'ait aimait et l'ait épousé avait fait d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Et que même la mort ne pourrait lui enlever cette certitude.

Ebranlé mais surtout ému par sa déclaration, David s'était reprit et lui avait promit qu'il la soutiendrait jusqu'au bout. Et il avait tenu parole.

Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait dans cette chambre, depuis trois jours déjà, attendant la fin de la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il avait prié nombre de fois d'être à sa place, voulant à tout prix éviter qu'elle ne souffre. Mais personne n'avait répondu à ses prières. Alors il se contentait d'être là, de la soutenir dans son combat, d'être présent pour elle comme elle l'avait été pour lui, depuis leur première rencontre.

David ?

Retournant vers elle toute son attention, il prit sur lui pour se composer un visage digne, sachant pourtant très bien qu'elle ne serait pas dupe.

Je suis là chérie.

C'est l'heure. Je le sens.

Cette affirmation lui arracha le cœur. La panique s'empara de tout son être.

Quoi ? Non, attends. Reste encore près de moi. Ne pars pas.

David ne pu retenir ses larmes. Resserrant son emprise sur sa main, il se redressa afin de mieux se placer à coté d'elle, plongeant sa tête dans son cou afin de la sentir encore près de lui, incapable de la laisser partir.

Il sentait sa main caresser ses cheveux dans un geste à la fois maternel et sensuel.

Encore aujourd'hui, sur son lit de mort, c'était Lisa qui le rassurait.

Schuutt. Tout va bien aller mon amour. Je serai toujours là.

Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, pas sans moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Lisa. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

Je t'aime aussi.

Il se redressa pour lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux presque éteints, mais dont l'étincelle qu'il connaissait si bien persistait à briller malgré tout. La sérénité qui se dégageait d'elle à cet instant le frappa de plein fouet.

On dit que lorsque la mort se fait imminente, parfois, le mal disparaît et la personne se sent parfaitement bien, comme si elle n'avait jamais été malade. Et c'était cette impression que lui donnait sa Lisa. Elle ne semblait plus souffrir.

C'est dans son regard qu'il trouva le courage de lui sourire, tandis qu'il caressait tendrement son visage qui, pour lui, n'avait pas changé malgré les années.

Résigné, il ne put que lui transmettre tout son amour par son regard, se répétant mentalement que de toute façon, il ne lui survivrait pas longtemps et qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver.

C'est d'une voix sourde qu'il s'adressa une dernière fois à Lisa.

Tu m'attendras ?

Toujours.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, faisant transparaître dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Puis doucement, comme on ferme la page d'un livre, Lisa ferma les yeux sur un dernier sourire avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lisa, trois semaines plus tôt, la maison était silencieuse. Tout le monde était reparti, lui faisant promettre qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise. Il se retrouvait maintenant seul dans cet endroit où il avait connu des moments de joie, et de peine aussi.

Pour la dernière fois, il refit le tour de la maison, ressassant les souvenirs au passage dans chaque pièce.

C'était un adieu.

Car David le sentait, ce soir il irait rejoindre Lisa. Il était arrivé au bout du chemin. Il pouvait maintenant s'en aller tranquillement.

La vie continuerait pour ses enfants, ses petits-enfants. Il avait vécu plus de cinquante années avec la femme de sa vie, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible un certain jour lorsqu'il croyait l'avoir perdue, il y a bien longtemps. Mais le destin s'en était mêlé.

Après leur mariage et leur voyage autour du monde, Lisa et David étaient revenus vivre à Berlin. Ensemble, ils avaient repris les rênes de Kerima tout en continuant d'entretenir leur bonheur si difficilement acquis. Ils avaient eu trois enfants qu'ils aimaient plus que tout, qu'ils avaient vu grandir, se marier et bâtir leur propre famille.

Lorsque vint le temps de passer la main, leur fils Thomas repris le flambeau de Kerima en co-Direction avec Claude, le fils de Mariella et Laurent. Mais toute ressemblance avec sa propre histoire s'arrêtait là, car les deux hommes avaient de bien meilleures relations que celles qu'il avait pu entretenir avec Richard. Cette époque-là était définitivement révolue.

Les jumeaux Alexandra et Nathan avaient suivi leur propre chemin, elle en tant que vétérinaire et lui comme photographe.

Avec Lisa, ils s'étaient consacrés ensuite à leur bonheur d'être ensemble, à leurs enfants et petits-enfants. Malgré les drames, c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient tout surmonté. Ils avaient vus partir leurs parents d'abord, puis bien plus tard, Julien et Yvonne. De leurs amis proches, seul Max était encore présent, bien que certainement plus pour très longtemps lui aussi.

S'asseyant sur le lit, devenu froid depuis qu'il y dormait seul, David jeta un dernier regard sur la photo qui trônait sur la table de chevet. C'était sa photo préférée, celle de son mariage. Une sensation d'apaisement s'empara alors de lui.

Il ne regrettait rien.

S'allongeant puis fermant les yeux, il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers les souvenirs de sa vie passée, avant de s'endormir paisiblement du dernier sommeil.

Allongé dans l'herbe, il ouvrit les yeux, une drôle de sensation se faisant ressentir. La luminosité éclatante le surprit avec une telle violence qu'il referma aussitôt les yeux. Puis, la main devant les yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière, il se redressa lentement, laissant son regard dériver vers le paysage l'entourant.

Il reconnut aussitôt l'endroit. Il était sur l'Ile aux Paons. Leur île.

Se redressant vivement, il se sentit soudain revigoré. La sensation perdue de sa jeunesse se rappela à lui, s'écoulant en flots continus dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais ses mains avaient retrouvés toute leur jeunesse, sa silhouette était redevenue ferme. Il avait de nouveau 28 ans.

Une voix qu'il reconnu instantanément l'appela.

David ?

Se retournant vivement, il fut ébloui par le spectacle qui se présentait à ses yeux. Lisa, sa femme, son amour, se tenait devant lui, auréolée d'une lumière douce. Elle était absolument superbe, encore plus belle qu'au jour de leur mariage. Sur son doux visage, un sourire éblouissant accompagné le regard éperdu d'amour qu'elle lui lançait.

Il se perdit à nouveau dans l'azur de son regard où il pouvait se noyer à volonté et qui lui avant tant manqué.

Affichant un sourire serein, il s'approcha de Lisa, prenant son visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Tu es venue.

Je t'ai attendu.

Il embrassa délicatement son front, avant de déposer des baisers plus légers qu'une caresse sur chaque joue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher au passage de sentir le parfum unique de sa peau.

Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant transparaître dans son baiser tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front, heureux.

Je t'aime Lisa.

Je t'aime David.

Alors soudain, comme au jour béni de leur mariage, il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à tournoyer, arrachant un éclat de rire à sa femme.

Encore une fois, leurs pensées se rejoignirent au même moment, preuve irréfutable qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et c'est d'une même voix nouée d'émotion qu'ils s'exprimèrent ensemble, unis par un même regard.

Pour toujours.

David et Lisa ont vécu un amour sublime et fort, dont les prémices ont été, pourtant, bien chaotiques.

Mais quand le Destin a enfin réuni ces deux moitiés d'une même âme, peu importait le temps, la distance et les épreuves. Ils se retrouveront toujours, parce qu'il est écrit dans les étoiles que même la mort ne peut briser l'amour le plus pur.

Désormais, ils auront l'éternité pour s'aimer.

THE END


End file.
